1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical appliances and is more particularly directed to a combination appliance which includes a radio, clock, light, and an alternating current power receptacle.
2. Background
Typically, a bathroom may be designed so as to provide a single electrical outlet commonly having two receptacles for providing power to a multitude of appliances which may be used in the bathroom. These appliances may include electric razors, hair dryers, curling irons, radios, clocks, night lights, and any number of other electrically operated appliances or conveniences which the homeowner may desire to have access to while using the bathroom.
Obvious to say there typically is a premium or shortage of electrical outlets or receptacles in a bathroom, due to the number of appliances which may be used therein.
A number of devices have been designed which combine several common appliances into one single housing. Although they are not specified necessarily for use in the bathroom, they may be adapted for that use.
Various appliances are found in the prior art which combine elements of several appliances or other useful features. For example, Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,986, combines a light, a radio, and a clock for operation with batteries or by current supplied by conventional alternating current. The Johnson apparatus is operated either by conventional alternating current which is converted to direct current by a transformer, or by direct current supplied by rechargeable batteries.
Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,168, combines the features of a radio and light fixture which is mountable on a wall or other surface. The primary objective of Kelly was to locate a radio for use in a bathroom or other room which contains a bathtub or shower very near to a light fixture from which is generated a substantial amount of heat in order to prevent accumulation of moisture upon the radio and its components.
Mbuthia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,077, describes a personal security device which includes a combination of a smoke detector and smoke alarm system, a radio, a digital time clock, a compass, a high intensity lamp, and a retractable writing table. The Mbuthia apparatus is battery operated and is intended in part for use as a table or writing surface.
Atalla, U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,973, describes a socket mounted appliance which combines a light fixture and an air freshening device.
Comfort, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,633, describes a combination night light and eyeglass holder. This fixture is wall mounted and powered by conventional alternating current.
One last combination appliance is defined by Sundin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,028, which describes a bedroom lamp with clock. Sundin defines or describes a lamp fixture which is operated by a clock which is integral to the lamp base.
None of the prior art describes an apparatus or appliance which allows the combination of a radio, clock, light fixture and an electrical receptacle such that there is no net loss in the number of receptacles available within the room in which the appliance is used.
Additionally, the prior art describes either battery powered devices or devices which if powered by conventional house current require a cord. One of the advantages of the preferred embodiment of my invention is that it is powered by conventional household current and therefore does not require batteries. Unlike the combination appliances described in the prior art, the preferred embodiment of my invention does not utilize a cord which extends from the power source to the appliance. Because the appliance mounts directly to the electrical outlet, it does not occupy counter space which is also typically at a premium in the bathroom. Finally, because the preferred embodiment of my invention mounts directly to the electrical outlet, should it fall, it becomes immediately de-energized, unlike the prior art devices powered by conventional house current which require a cord. With these devices, a risk of electrocution may occur where the appliance falls into a tub or sink without being de-energized.
What I propose is a combination appliance operated by alternating current. The combination appliance would be adapted such that a common three prong alternating current electrical connector would extend from the back of the appliance powering a common electrical bus within the casing of the appliance. To this electrical bus, the following appliances would be operatively connected within the casing: a radio, a clock and a light fixture, which may or may not be switched by a photocell. In addition, the appliance would provide a receptacle, operatively connected to the electrical bus, to accept a common two or three prong electrical connector to provide power to other alternating current operated appliances. In addition, the appliance may provide with its circuitry a ground fault interrupter.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a combination radio, clock, light appliance which further incorporates the feature of an electrical outlet, all of the aforementioned operatively connected to an electrical bus and housed within a common casing, such that there is no net loss in the number of receptacles available on the outlet in which the appliance is installed.